


My hero

by SPNFangallovesSquirrel



Series: Jensen [9]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 17:48:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPNFangallovesSquirrel/pseuds/SPNFangallovesSquirrel





	My hero

****Leaning forward, you reach over and kiss your husband gently on the cheek.  
  
Today was a big day for all of you, mainly because you’d be the backbone and support for Jensen for the first time in a long time. You never were really one for crowds, or red carpet events. But things had to change for him. It was his big day.  
  
He stirs, and groans groggily; turning to face you and smiles happily in his sleep.  
  
“I don’t want to get out of bed.” he whines, as you pull the sheets back from his body.  
  
After a big celebration for the twelfth season wrapping - you had to be at home due to your extenuating circumstances (for being pregnant) - you were sure he came back trashed.

“You do know you got into bed with nothing on, right?”  
  
“I couldn’t find my pajamas. So I just. I just took everything off. I was too hot.” He rolls to his back and looks up at you, his devilish smirk plastered on his face.  
  
“Yeah, yeah, yeah. You’re gorgeous.” you mock him with a wink and smile, and throw a pair of boxers at him.  
  
“I was too hot, and you are always cold. I wanted to even things out.” He slips in to the black boxer briefs and walks over to you.  
  
“I know, and I could feel ya buddy. I could really feel you, you were quite hard all night. Well, hard enough when you came to bed. I went back to sleep.”  
  
“Well, I was in a mood last night. Celebrating. I may have.”  
  
“Yes, I had an idea of what you did. That’s how we got here,” you point down to your stomach and roll your eyes, “in the first place.”  
  
“I would relive that night any time. You’ve made me a dad. To be.”  
  
“Well, dad to be,” you reach up and give him a kiss. “You need to get showered and cleaned up, we need to get to the airport in three hours.”  
  
“Are you okay to fly?”  
  
“Doc said I can fly for about one more month. Then I need to be careful.” you smile and kiss him on the cheek. “Now go get showered. You really smell like a bar.”  
  
Jensen makes it a point to lift his arm and sniff. “Ooh, god. You are not wrong.”

* * *

“Big brother, what’s going on?” you sit by the window of your home, waiting for Jensen to finish loading your SUV. You put your speakerphone on and lean back to make yourself comfortable.  
  
“I just dropped off the kiddos with mom and dad, we’re heading to the airport. Are you going yet?”  
  
“Jensen is loading the car. I’m supposed to sit.” you reply with a heaved sigh.  
  
“I would agree with him. Little sis, you’re carrying life. You don’t need to lift heavy bags. Make your drunk husband do it.”  
  
“I think he’s almost all the way back to sober. I didn’t leave much hot water.” you giggle just to gauge your brother’s reaction. He lets out a chuckle and clears his throat. “Besides, what happened with keeping him sober for our flight? And his premiere?”  
  
“Yeah, we were celebrating. Wrapping season twelve. We had reason to celebrate.”  
  
“Yeah, yeah.” you muttered, shaking your head. “Now I need to go. I’ll see you at the airport.”  
  
“OKay, love you sis. I’ll see you then.” he replies, and with that he hangs up, and you only hear a dial tone.  
  
You shove your phone in to your pocket, and walk to the door, just as Jensen walks in.  
  
“Ready?” Jensen asks with a smile.  
  
“Of course.” you slip your purse over your shoulder and put your hands on your stomach. “New York here we come?”  
  
“New York here we come.”

* * *

Three hours later you were be ushered in to an SUV, headed to your hotel for the weekend.  
  
“Wow baby, you out did yourself. The plaza?”  
  
“Yeah, this may be the last time we do anything before the little one is here, so why not? Plus it isn’t too far from where we need to be for the premiere. The Mandarin.” You hold on to his hand for dear life as the car stops in front of the Plaza. Ahead of you, Jared’s car had stopped and you could see Gen getting out after Jared. The second Jensen gets out and helps you out of the SUV, photographer’s quickly started to harass you.  
  
You were the little sister of Jared Padalecki, and you were the new - and pregnant - wife of Jensen Ackles. So everyone wanted to know about you. Even though your life wasn’t all to exciting. You were just a graphic designer and you only ever liked going to these big and fancy things.  
  
It was probably one reason you and Jensen hit it off so well. You were shy, and he was shy. You hit it off together, preferring to be alone with pizza and beer, rather than out and about in crowds.  
  
After a few months, you were sure you and Jensen would be together forever. You just had to appease your brother and date a little longer.  
  
So here you were, two years later. Married and pregnant. Married and pregnant with Hollywood’s hottest guy.  
  
You watch as Cliff immediately goes to Gen’s aide, getting her inside - while your brother comes to your side, leading you into the hotel while Jensen pays your driver.  
  
You sit down in the lobby next to your sister-in-law, and wait for your husband.  
  
“Is he nervous?” Gen asks as you both watch Jared and Jensen walk up to check in.  
  
“More than you know. He started to really fidgit on the flight. I can’t wait to see what he’s like while we’re getting ready.” you giggle with your sister and flash your husband a smile as he looks back to you. “Damn, like he knows I’m talking about him.”

* * *

This was your first appearance. Not your first  _ever_  persay, but definitely your first where you were out in front of the cameras. Usually you left that to your brother and husband, while Cliff snuck you inside.  
  
So to say you were nervous, was an understatement. You were nervous for your husband, and for yourself.  
  
You adjust the sleeves of your  **[dress](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F491314640586382436%2F&t=YjYxMjA2YzBmMGI2YTJjMzIzOGRhNWM2MGRjNmQwMTcyOGFkZjdjNixBT0txT09ETQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AV9KvUV5XodYVs6N0Jj-Pcw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjackndeansgirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F159452407537%2Fmy-hero)** , and glance once more in your room’s mirror to adjust your  **[hair](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F92253492346878754%2F&t=ZjAwMTJmMWNmOGRhYTg0OWM2MzFjMTZhMGQ0NzBkMWE4MmMwODFjMyxBT0txT09ETQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AV9KvUV5XodYVs6N0Jj-Pcw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjackndeansgirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F159452407537%2Fmy-hero)**  over your shoulder.  
  
“Now you look gorgeous, so gorgeous.” Jensen walks over to you and places his hands on your stomach. From the mirror you see your husband - handsome as ever - in a  **[navy blue get up](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F304133781060419230%2F&t=NTMyODJkYjI2OWViZWNhOGUzNTJjMmE3YjRlODM3NTJhNjc1NDQyYixBT0txT09ETQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AV9KvUV5XodYVs6N0Jj-Pcw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjackndeansgirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F159452407537%2Fmy-hero)**.  
  
“I could say the same thing. Are you ready?” you look to the clock in the bathroom. “Because it’s time. No more stalling.”  
  
“Yes ma’am,” he salutes and give you a smile. He kisses your cheeks, careful not to smudge any  **[makeup](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2FAX3TXDyTjcMZck_H5iuVOwJgyUCSAMlGBubE_84h7GFhy2Oo-cOd35s%2F&t=MDlhNWUxYzI5NDkwMWFlYjAyZjQ1YzAwZTVmNmM5YTdjMmMxMjYzNSxBT0txT09ETQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AV9KvUV5XodYVs6N0Jj-Pcw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjackndeansgirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F159452407537%2Fmy-hero)** , and he walks out to the bedroom.  
  
You follow after him, and watch as he pulls a small box out of his suitcase.  


“Here,  **[this is a “thank you for coming with me” gift](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F179088522660247433%2F&t=NjBiMmZhNWVjZWEyZTAyNTdjNGQ5YTg3OWQwY2ZhMjM2ZDE1ZDEyMixBT0txT09ETQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AV9KvUV5XodYVs6N0Jj-Pcw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjackndeansgirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F159452407537%2Fmy-hero)**.” he replies holding out a necklace. To the naked eye it was three long silver charms. But when he held them up, it was a J &(Your first initial).  
  
“You didn’t have to do this baby. I am happy to come to this with you. I mean, I will support you in anything. You know that.” you reply, as he puts the necklace around your neck.

“I know, and I also know that this is a hard thing for you, not liking the spotlight and being pregnant.”  
  
You plant a kiss, wet enough to leave a dark enough mark to see a lip print. “Anything for my  _hero_.”


End file.
